The Closer The Better
by owlswearglasses
Summary: Amon has been defeated and Republic City is safe again. Everyone is adjusting to life post war and General Iroh is staying with the Team Avatar before going back to work. He is getting along particularly well with Bolin… Maybe too well. Broh - Bolin/Iroh II
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The General was staying in the Air Temple Island for the week and Bolin couldn't be more excited to have another guy around. He missed his brother, who now spent most of his free time with Korra, and hanging out with Asami was alright, but she didn't really get his sense of humor. He was rather surprised, actually, to find out that Iroh was so much fun to be around, in spite of being older and completely serious when it came to work.

Bolin was absently playing with some small rocks, sitting on the ground while he looked at the city.

"Nice view, huh?"

The earthbender looked up and met Iroh's eyes with a smile.

"Come on, sit down with me", he said grabbing the General's sleeve and pulling him down, not meeting resistance.

Iroh spread his legs and leaned back, relaxed. "It's nice to have a break. I almost forgot what it's like not to worry all the time"

"Please, you love working and you know that."

"You're right", Iroh answered laughing lightly. "I'm a total workaholic."

"I miss pro-bending, the excitement of a fight, the fangirls..."

"Fangirls? Right", the firebender responded raising one brow.

"I'm serious! They're crazy about me! Who wouldn't be? I'm gorgeous and an excellent earthbender", Bolin pointed out enthusiastically.

"And modest, of course", completed Iroh.

"Did I sense sarcasm in your tone?"

Iroh only laughed, laying down now.

"Admit that I'm gorgeous", Bolin looked at the General, serious.

"No", Iroh said amid laughter.

Bolin leaned onto Iroh, passing a leg over him and putting his hands on the older man's shoulders, restraining him. "Admit it".

Iroh stopped laughing and looked into Bolin's eyes. Was he serious?

"Ok, you're absolutely gorgeous! Happy?"

"Very", said Bolin, already smiling, loosing the grip from Iroh's shoulders and standing up. "Are you up for some training?"

"Sure", Iroh said, still a bit puzzled. "Let's go."

* * *

Iroh rolled around in bed, not able to sleep, his thoughts troubling him. What had Bolin meant by that? Doesn't he have any sense of personal space? Deciding he was probably not falling asleep any time soon, he got up and walked down the hallway. Some fresh air, that's all he needed... Of course he didn't expect to meet Bolin on his way out.

"Hey", Bolin touched the General's shoulder gently, catching up with his pace. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Thought I'd get some fresh air, couldn't sleep."

"Me neither", said the earthbender, looking down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing really." Iroh was going to let it go, when Bolin continued. "It's just... that I used to like Korra. And now she's with Mako, so things got a little weird. I think they're avoiding me to not hurt my feelings, but I miss being around them."

"Well, do you still like Korra?"

"Nah... I think I never really liked her that way. I liked the idea of being with her, because she's so pretty and we get along so well. But, you know, we're better off as friends."

"Don't worry about it, then. They'll come around eventually. Besides, I'm right here, aren't I?"

To Iroh's surprise, Bolin threw himself over the firebender. "Thanks, Roh", he said, hugging the other man tightly. "I really like spending time with you."

Roh? Really? Since when were they calling each other by nicknames?

The hug was lasting longer than Iroh expected, Bolin's head resting on his shoulder. After what felt like forever, the two of them broke apart. "I think I'll go to bed now", said Bolin, yawning. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you", Iroh's voice came out weak. Did Bolin... like him?

* * *

**A/N:** That's the first chapter, guys! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. You can also contact me through tumblr. Any criticism or tip is highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was past nine in the evening and Bolin was alone in his bedroom. He had decided to read his favorite book again, but he had just reached the fifth page when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Iroh. "I want to talk." If the General's guess was correct, he needed to put an end to this immediately.

"Sure, what is it?" Bolin said, looking back at the book.

"Well, I just thought… Maybe… Is there something you want to tell me?" Iroh felt so awkward he started regretting having even asked.

Bolin looked at him, pondering, rubbing his chin. "Don't think so. Why?"

"Er… nothing. It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. Is there something worrying you? Is it something I did?" The earthbender was now sitting up, looking straight into the other man's eyes. With no response from Iroh, who now avoided his gaze, Bolin reached for the General's hand, holding it firmly, and pulling him to his bed. There it was again, the touching. Iroh finally sat on the bed, still looking tense. He had gone so far, it was better to get it over with.

"Bolin, do you… uh…" He paused for a moment, still avoiding the younger man's eyes. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I do!" He answered without a moment's thought. "You're awesome!"

"No… I mean… in _that_ way."

The boy looked puzzled at first, frowning his forehead at the firebender. "Oh, you mean, like… Well, I think you're pretty hot", stated him simply, smiling. How could he be so calm saying such a thing?

"I should go", Iroh said, already getting up, and soon stopping when he felt Bolin's gentle hand on his arm. Bolin noticed the General tensing up from his touch. "Wait."

Iroh met the green puppy eyes, feeling himself blush. What? No. Why was he blushing?

"Why did you ask that, Roh? Do _you_ like me?"

"What? I…" But Iroh didn't have time to think of a coherent sentence, because suddenly Bolin was leaning over him, closing his eyes. It all happened too fast, nothing made sense. Bolin's lips were on his and he _liked_ it. Oh crap, he really liked it and he wanted _more_.

Iroh put a hand on Bolin's shoulder pushing him gently, deepening the kiss. He ran his free hand over Bolin's chest, making its way up to his neck, touching the younger man's soft hair. He couldn't think of anything but Bolin, his lips, his tongue, his everything.

And then it was over. When the two of them broke apart, a wave of shock went through the General's body, who quickly backed away from the earthbender.

"Wow", Bolin said, eyes widening.

Iroh was too embarrassed to say anything. He couldn't even look at Bolin right now. So, without a word, he rushed out of the room, his thoughts all over the place.

* * *

The next morning everyone was gathered to say goodbye to General Iroh. He had to go back to work, and what a perfect timing! He was glad he wouldn't have to spend his days avoiding Bolin, running into him in the temple... It was too awkward.

"We're gonna miss yoooouuu", said Ikki, clinging onto him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too".

The kids had gotten really attached to him over the past week. Meelo was running around him in circles, swirling the air frantically. Tenzin picked him up, scolding him for disturbing the General. Iroh laughed and looked down, where Jinora was pulling his sleeve, her face red. Iroh kneeled down, and Jinora quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before running away.

He had been careful not to meet Bolin's eyes, who had been behind his friends until now. But when Iroh looked again, the boy was coming up to him, a determined look on his face.

"About last night..." But Iroh looked the other way, pretending he wasn't listening.

"Take care, Avatar Korra."

"Listen, we need to talk about this", Bolin insisted. No response.

"Iroh!" Bolin yelled, grabbing the General by his wrist, pulling him away from the others. They were so busy watching Meelo's new airbending trick that they barely noticed.

"There's nothing to talk about", Iroh said bluntly, trying to get back to the others.

"We kissed!"

"No, it was nothing."

"Well, I liked it, Roh" Bolin said, rubbing his hand on Iroh's arm tenderly. The General pulled away, avoiding the earthbender's gaze.

"I gotta go."

And soon the General was setting sail and Bolin was left behind, not knowing what to think.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading the fic! This chapter was fun to write, but I think I'm enjoying the next one even better. I'm really happy with the support from you guys on tumblr. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Any criticism or tip is highly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Mako could tell there was something wrong with Bolin. He had never seen his brother so distracted during practice. After what was probably the tenth time the earthbender let a rock slip from his control, Mako decided it was better to ask.

"Alright, that's enough. We can't keep on going like this. What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing…" Answered Bolin, shooting an uncertain look at his brother. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Oh, come on, Bolin, I know you. Tell me what's bothering you." The firebender watched as his brother looked at him, transferring his weight from one leg to another, looking uncomfortable. "Or don't you want to tell me?"

"Okay", said him finally, "I'll tell you." The younger boy closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. "Something happened the other night and I'm really confused. I don't know what to think or who to ask… And I don't know if you'll be okay with it." He walked up to the nearest wall and sat on the ground, leaning back. His brother followed him, sitting on his right. "Mako… what do you think of Iroh?"

The firebender raised one brow slightly, confused with the sudden change of subject. "What does Iroh have to do with you being upset?"

"Just answer my question."

"Uh… Iroh is pretty cool. He… is very serious, I guess. A hard worker."

"Yeah… But he's also funny and cool and a great listener…"

"I think you spent more time with him than me, you'd know", said Mako, still puzzled. "What happened to make you upset? And why would I not be okay with it? Bolin, I don't understand."

"We kissed, alright?" was Bolin's blunt answer. His tone had been hushed, yet exasperated. The boy now looked expectantly at his brother, waiting for his reaction.

"Wait… who…?" The answer, of course, was obvious. Yet, the older boy couldn't believe it at first. "Not Iroh, right?"

"Yes, Iroh. Who the hell was I talking about this whole time?" Bolin seemed annoyed, but he still looked at his brother, waiting.

"You. Kissed Iroh." The earthbender only nodded in response. "You kissed Iroh." Mako was trying to process the information. He never knew Bolin liked boys. "Wait. Did you kiss him or did _he_ kiss _you_?"

"I kissed him… But he did kiss me back." Bolin answered, thoughtful.

"Do you like him?"

"I… I don't know. It's different from what I've felt for any girl. I mean, I really liked kissing them and it was fun, but never really serious. And when I fell for Korra I think I was doing it just because it felt right. But with Iroh I don't know if it's right. It's more intense and just so confusing! If we had at least talked about it, but he wouldn't listen! I didn't know he could be so stubborn."

Mako was having a hard time picturing his brother with another man, let alone Iroh. The General was older than Bolin. Like, 6 or 7 years older.

"So, you and Iroh really kissed?"

"Yes, I told you already!" Bolin's expression now showed exasperation. He opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it, seeming to have changed his mind. Hesitantly, he opened it again. "Do... do you think it's weird?"

"I don't know, never really thought about it." But he knew how much his opinion mattered to his little brother, so he added: "Well, if two people are really in love, there can't be anything wrong with it, right?"

That comment alone seemed to brighten up Bolin's expression. The earthbender sighed, now seeming relieved.

"So… you'd be okay if I liked Roh?"

"Sure… as long as you're happy."

Bolin couldn't hold himself anymore, throwing his arms over the brother's shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. "Thanks, bro. I knew I could count on you."

"I got your back", Mako answered, rubbing his brother's back as to comfort him. "So, do you think we can go back to practice now?" The two boys pulled away from the hug.

"Yes! I feel much better now!" Bolin was already getting up and running to the center of the improvised arena.

Bolin and… Iroh? That sure was new. The firebender finally got up, running to join his brother.

* * *

It was past 3 in the morning and General Iroh couldn't sleep. In less than a day he would be back in Republic City for a meeting with the United Republic Council. He wouldn't even spend the night, but Tenzin had already invited him over to the Air Temple Island and insisted once the General tried to refuse the offer. He wished he could call it off, but the meeting was too important. He wouldn't let a personal matter get on the way of his work.

However, that thought didn't calm him enough for him to fall asleep. He started replaying for what felt like the thousandth time the brief moments he spent in Bolin's room, over a month before. He had tried not to think about it but it was impossible. At first he denied he ever felt anything. The kiss had been nothing, it meant nothing. Except it did. It did mean a lot and Iroh knew that.

Once the General had gotten around to admitting to himself he had liked, and even _returned_ the kiss, he started thinking it through. Did that make him… gay? Did liking to kiss another man really mean that? Or had it been only a onetime thing? Maybe he just really liked Bolin as a friend and he had gotten everything confused because of the boy's exaggerated demonstration of affection.

But then again, that hadn't been the first time he had kissed a boy, the first one had been too long ago. He had always dismissed his first kiss as childish behavior. He was only 11 at the time, and his best friend Yuki was 12. They had kissed right on the lips, in a hurried and desperate parting when the other boy came to say goodbye before moving with his family to a faraway village. It hadn't been much of a kiss, just a peck, a soft and quick touch. The General never saw Yuki again and they stopped exchanging letters after a few months.

Then, in his teenage years the General had dated girls. It wasn't too hard for him to conquer their hearts at the time, being handsome and quiet, the mysterious type. But none of the relationships had lasted long and once he joined the United Forces he dedicated his life to work. He never again thought of having a romantic relationship with anyone. He wouldn't have time for that. Or at least, that's what he always told himself.

And yet there he was, now the General of the United Forces. He was 23 years old and couldn't sleep just because of the possibility of meeting with Bolin again.

* * *

**A/N:** Much longer chapter this time! And sorry for updating this a bit late. I said I'd upload it on Sunday at the latest and it's already Monday here. It took me longer because I changed my mind about this chapter at the last minute, but I like it better this way. I left what I was writing before for the next chapter.

Also, I'd like to point out the fact that the story won't be told exclusively from Iroh's point of view, as you could see in this chapter. I'm playing around with the idea of not telling it from Bolin's perspective, though. I think it's more fun this way because Bolin is always so easy to read and so blunt about things.

And one last note: Iroh's age isn't mentioned in LoK, so I just decided he'd be 23. I hope it makes sense for you guys too.

Special thanks for the two reviews I got! They helped me put some aspects of the story into perspective and I'd be pleased if more people gave me their opinion too. Just knowing that there are people enjoying this story makes me want to improve and write more. Thank you!


End file.
